


Five Times Joe Gibken Got Someone Off (and one time he got off)

by butyoumight



Category: Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger
Genre: Demisexuality, Fingerfucking, Five Times, Frottage, Multi, Oral Sex, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-19
Updated: 2012-02-19
Packaged: 2017-10-31 11:08:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/343383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/butyoumight/pseuds/butyoumight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the first mate's self proclaimed duty to make sure the crew stays happy and satiated, even if he's not much for reciprocation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Captain

**Author's Note:**

  * For [borrowedphrases](https://archiveofourown.org/users/borrowedphrases/gifts).



Sometimes, Joe thinks Marvelous might be able to read minds. 

This is what he's thinking as the Captain's warm breath makes his ponytail flutter, tickling right between his shoulder blades. As Marvelous' hands tighten their grip, his fingertips digging into Joe's hips, and when Marvelous is like this he isn't entirely sure of his own strength. Joe's probably going to have tiny bruises there come the morning, but he doesn't mind. 

He never had to explain anything to the Captain. He just knows. How things are, and how things are going to stay. How Joe feels about him, and precisely how far that extends. 

Marvelous' hips snap forward, briefly jarring Joe out of his thoughts. Sometimes Marvelous is unnecessarily rough. Tonight is one of those nights and Joe can't say he's surprised, considering the lingering specter of Basco. That's exactly why Joe is here, in the Captain's bed. He's strong, he's resilient, he can handle it. The others might not be able to. 

This is what the Captain needs. And so the mate lets him take it. 

And it was never weird for Marvelous. He understood, better than anyone else ever would, and without the sometimes long and almost always awkward conversations that went with it. No, from the first time, Marvelous looked into his eyes and he knew. 

No touching for Joe. That belonged to someone else. 

Someone who was possibly dead, but Marvelous seem to didn't mind. 

Marvelous' right hand releases Joe's hip and slides up his side to grip his shoulder instead. Joe drops his head, rolling his hips with Marvelous' thrusts as they grow erratic. Marvelous was so easy to read, especially when his guard was down like now. Joe knew what was coming. 

Marvelous bites down on Joe's shoulder, stifling a shout as he comes.


	2. Thief

Luka doesn't really get it. 

It doesn't really matter, Joe thinks. Not at this point, with Luka's thighs over his shoulders. There's a twinge of pain every time her legs twitch (fairly often, Joe is nothing if not good at whatever he means to be). There's still a sizeable bruise there, where Marvelous bit him. 

The first time, Luka wanted to reciprocate. She was really hung up on the idea of not being beholden to anyone, for anything. Not even her new comrades. 

Joe's tongue traces a minute circle around Luka's clit and he smirks to himself when she clutches and pulls handfuls of his hair (she liked it loose), digging her heels into his back. 

Joe hadn't bothered to have one of those long awkward conversations with Luka, either. He'd simply grabbed her wrist and directed her hand away and told her no. And while she didn't really understand, she met his eyes and she stopped pushing the matter. 

His tongue moved lower, just barely teasing. She didn't really like penetration, and she certainly didn't need it to get off. His nose brushed against her clit, and every time he exhaled a heavy sigh, her entire body trembled from head to toe. 

Luka didn't often relax. She had a tendency to be grumpy. Joe really enjoyed the fact that he could get her to let go like this every once in a while. He's fairly certain she always fantasizes about it being someone else, possibly someone female, but it doesn't bother him either way. 

Joe's mouth glides up again, his tongue curling and flicking, but it's a tiny dragging of his teeth that makes Luka's spine arch, nails clawing at his scalp. Her climaxes are always long, but Joe rides it out with a hand on her stomach, coaxing.


	3. Mechanic

Don always makes these little sounds, and really, there's no other way to describe them than adorable. It's kind of a keening, and he always sounds much younger than he actually is. Joe wonders vaguely if Don makes the same sounds when he's with the others, or if they're just for him, or if Don is only ever with him.

Tonight Joe has Don pressed up against counter in the galley. He hates pulling Joe's hair, so instead his hands claw at the edge of the countertop. Joe had to pick him up a little, make sure he was mostly sitting on the counter, because he knows that Don's legs are going to start to tremble, his knees will buckle, and he won't be able to stand anymore. 

Don was the first one Joe really had to talk to. Being Don, he always had to take the path of most resistance, and he refused to simply take no for an answer. It took a lot of explaining, mainly because Joe didn't actually know how to explain it. And a lot of subsequent coaxing, because Don felt like Joe was obviously forcing himself to do something he didn't enjoy.

With a steadying breath, Joe relaxed his throat and took Don's entire erection into his mouth. He held Don, steadying him on the counter, his thumbs tracing tiny circles in the hollows of his hips. Don squealed when Joe's throat contracted slightly, when his tongue worked along the underside.

No, he enjoyed it, all right. He took pride in knocking the high-strung Hakase out for a few hours. 

Don was a bit of a clean freak, especially when they undertook such pursuits in the galley. He came with a high pitched squeak, his heels kicking at the cabinets, and Joe swallowed everything.


	4. Princess

Ahim was not really entirely the delicate flower she seemed to be when they first saw her try to fight. Joe figures it must be a royalty thing. They never taught her how to defend herself (not with weapons, anyway), but she knew what she wanted in a carnal sense, and she fully expected to get it. 

Still, she was briefly surprised by the fact that Joe didn't require reciprocation. Like with Don, he had to explain it to her, though at least he had practice this time, and had figured out words to make his point as clear as possible. 

Ahim spread out on her bed, where she preferred such encounters to take place. Her hands roamed, occasionally caressing her own skin, sometimes touching Joe's hair or face with dainty fingertips. He lie between her legs, resting his cheek on her thigh, watching his own ministrations attentively. 

Unlike Luka, Ahim liked penetration. Joe knew she would probably prefer a more traditional style of intercourse, but his body refused to rise to the occasion. Still, she never complained with what she did get. 

He started with just his forefinger, gently thrusting, but it didn't take long to work up to a second, then a third finger. Glancing up, Joe watched her wet her lips and moan sweetly. Her fingers found Joe's face and, trembling, stroked his hair. 

He liked taking her away. With her head thrown back against her pillows, her eyes shut and her mouth open with panting breath, she could forget, if just for a second, about her dark past and her uncertain future. She could temporarily escape her loss, and Joe delighted in taking her there. 

Joe carefully curled his fingers. Just like that she reached her climax, crying out Joe's name. He smiled against her thigh.


	5. Apprentice

Gai took a lot of convincing. The first problem was that he figured it out for himself. That left quite a few holes for Gai's imagination to fill, and Gai had an unfortunately active imagination.

They're in Joe's room. Gai feels more comfortable this way. Sometimes, afterwards, he needs to be alone to sort his feelings in his own way. On those nights he retreats to his own quarters. Sometimes, afterwards, he needs to be very definitely not alone, and he spends the night beside Joe, curled up and holding Joe's arm with both hands, like a security blanket. 

The second problem was that once Gai got up the courage to talk to someone about it, he chose Don. Don was still conflicted enough in his own feelings about 'using' Joe this way, and his explanation did Gai no favors. 

Joe has a pretty good idea that Gai doesn't sleep nearly as much as he should. He always thinks he has something important to do instead. Joe very happily took it upon himself to tire Gai out, make sure he gets his rest. 

Joe's fingers briefly trace the hardness in Gai's underwear. Then he shifts, straddling one of Gai's legs and grinding carefully against him with his thigh. Gai's not quite ready for anything more intimate than that. 

Joe holds Gai's hand gently as he continues to grind against him, and Gai's feet kick, his hand twitches in Joe's grasp. He's quieter than Joe would have given him credit for, but perhaps he'll find his voice in the future. 

Gai's hand finds the nearly healed bruise on Joe's shoulder and his fingertips trace it as he comes with a whimper. He's always been a fast learner. He's already beginning to understand this part of Joe. 

Tonight, he stays with Joe.


	6. Soldier

_The ship was cold in a general sort of way, whether in the barracks of the cadets or in the private quarters of the senior officers. That's what makes Sid's mouth feel so hot as his tongue traces its way down Joe's chest._

_Joe's hands tremble on Sid's bare shoulders as Sid's mouth finds each of his nipples in turn. Teasing with his teeth then soothing with his tongue, it's all Joe can do to stay quiet. It's an unfortunate necessity of a military relationship. Just because the door to Sid's quarters locks doesn't mean it can't be kicked down._

_All Joe wants to do is scream Sid's name to the stars in praise._

_Sid's tongue traces down Joe's stomach, and Joe's still so young, the muscles there are barely defined. Sid smiles against the curve of Joe's hip, and here's where Sid marks him, biting down on the protruding bone and sucking until the pale skin darkens to a bruise. Here, where no one else can see it._

_Joe's back arches when Sid's mouth finally finds his arousal, and in a practiced motion engulfs him in burning heat. Joe clenches his teeth and pants through his nose. It has never occurred to him how Sid has so much more experience than he does, when he knows he's Sid's only partner. He doesn't want to know what happened to Sid's previous lovers, because he imagines they're probably all dead._

_That's military love._

_Sid's head starts to bob, and his tongue does a number of acrobatics that Joe's pretty sure he'll never be able to properly emulate. Joe's fingers claw at Sid's skin, drawing shaky red lines out, but ever careful, ever cautious. No visible marks, they must always be covered by the uniform._

_Sid knows Joe's body nearly as well as he knows his own, and he smoothly replaces his talented mouth with an equally talented hand, climbing up Joe to claim his mouth in a crushing kiss, precisely in the moment Joe comes. Joe can shout this way._

_And he does. As he comes over Sid's hand, he screams Sid's name into the older man's laughing mouth._

Joe wakes up to the sound of his own voice crying the name of a long dead ghost, and he can feel that his face is wet. He rolls over reflexively, burying his face in his pillow and letting out a shaky sob. 

Just a dream.

Except it wasn't, not really. Not a dream. 

A memory. 

And it certainly wasn't all bad. Joe's stomach twists and writhes and burns down low. His left hand clutches at his own sweat-soaked bangs as his right traces down his stomach, so much more toned now than it had been then. 

Joe's hand slips past the waist of his briefs and he grips the arousal that had played its part in waking him. With a little imagination, he can almost imagine that the callused hand belongs to his beloved mentor. 

This would always belong to Sid.

**Author's Note:**

> Joe is demisexual in this fic. He has a very low (nearly non-existent) personal sex drive, and he only feels sexual attraction under a very particular set of circumstances, which he has only ever experienced with Sid.


End file.
